gamingdatabasefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BeastMan14/Game Idea 1: The Reaper Chronicles
The Reaper Chronicles is, much like the Darkspawn Chronicles, set in an alternate universe where Commander Shepard died during the suicide mission in Mass Effect 2, with only Garrus, Jack, Tali, and Grunt surviving. The players take control of a Marauder (yes, the one that Shepard shoots in the ending) as it leads the Reapers to victory against the forces assembled under Admiral Hackett and Kaidan Alenko/Ashley Williams. Gameplay The gameplay is essentially identical to Mass Effect 3's, with the Marauder able to run, cover, and shoot identically to Shepard, with the added ability of drawing nearby troops into its command like the Vanguard from The Darkspawn Chronicles, at which point it can send these various troop types to assault certain enemies, complete objectives, and if you're feeling particularly cruel, use them as shields and cover against enemy fire by ordering them to move forward under fire, all by pointing at something and either clicking a mouse or pressing up on a D-Pad. Every Husk type can use special abilities that can also be deployed with the Power wheel from Mass Effect as well. Story The game opens with a cutscene of Shepard's dying speech to Joker in Mass Effect 2 if the suicide mission is not prepared for, then cuts to the present as Kaiden Alenko/Ashley Williams, forced into the position Shepard once held, gives orders to their assembled squad of Garrus Vakarian, Liara T'Soni, Tali Zorah Vas'Normandy, EDI, and James Vega, and talks with Hackett about his/her uncertainty of the coming battle. Hackett does his best to reassure them, then leaves to rally the fleets. The game cuts to the Marauder as it receives a mental message from Harbinger, ordering it to assault a nearby landing point of Alliance marine scouting troops. The player takes control of the Marauder as it leads a group of Husks, Cannibals, and a Brute as they fight off the initial attack of marines backed up by resistance members led by Major Coats, who puts up a brutal fight with his sniper rifle before being killed by the Marauder, who in turn takes the weapon from Coats's body. As the final battle begins, Harbinger orders the Marauder to stop Kaidan/Ashley and their forces from reaching the Citadel at any cost. As the Marauder advances, it is blocked by a group of Alliance marines backed up by biotic artillery from Jack's students at the Grissom Academy, at which point the Marauder uses a group of Banshee's to provide counter fire and then wipes out the unprepared Grissom students, then kills the enraged Jack when she arrives to avenge her students, executing her by shooting her in the back of the head after a tough battle. Continuing its advance, the Marauder recruits a Harvester, using it to slaughter Hammer team when it moves in to drive back other Reaper forces, before overrunning and butchering the infantry backing it up. During the chaos of the slaughter, a group of N7 marines led by James Vega arrives to provide back-up and buy Kaidan/Ashley time. Despite the best efforts of the combined forces of numerous species and the N7s, James and his team are killed and the main infantry force is effectively destroyed. Harbinger orders the Marauder to shut down a group of anti-aircraft guns that are preventing Reaper forces from landing and providing support to their troops. The Marauder launches a surprise assault on the guns, killing dozens of marines, including Conrad Verner, who signed up to honor his hero Shepard. As more Reapers land, destroying everything in their path, the Marauder is told to continue its objectives and stop the Alliance from reaching the Crucible. As the Marauder nears the Crucible, a cutscene shows Kaidan/Ashley, having managed to fight off the Reaper forces that in the original timeline were far more numerous due to the Marauder already being there, leading their squad of Liara, Garrus, EDI, and Tali into the Crucible, with either Urdnot Wrex or Urdnot Wreav (depending on whether Wrex dies or not in Mass Effect 1) staying behind to rally the Krogan in a final stand. The Marauder nears its objective, only to stumble upon a group of fleeing civilians accompanied by a marine. The Marauder briefly takes the time to kill the soldier and the panicked civilians, only for Urdnot Grunt and Arlakah Company to arrive to save the civilians. After a brutal battle with heavy Husk casualties, Grunt is gunned down alongside the remnants of Arlakah company, with the Marauder salvaging his shotgun off of his corpse. With the civilians slaughtered and Grunt dead, the Reaper forces begin a massive assault against the krogan troops around the Crucible, with the Marauder leading the charge. After killing enough krogan and other forces, Wrex/Wreav appears, adding a tough boss fight to the mix. (Note: This is actually a case where player preparation makes things harder than otherwise, with Wrex's biotics and extra krogan mercenaries putting up a better fight than Wreav and his krogans do.) Despite taking dozens of their enemy with them, Wrex/Wreav are killed by the Marauder, who either shoots them a dozen times and rifle butts them to death (Wrex), or simply shoots them point-blank with a pistol (Wreav). Demoralized by their leaders death, the remaining Krogan are wiped out by sheer numbers. Harbinger insults the Marauder for failing to stop Kaidan/Ashley from entering the Crucible in time, then orders it to go in after them. Kaidan/Ashley continue their advance to meet with Anderson, with the members of the party staying behind to hold off any enemy targets. They receive a message from Garrus that Reaper forces have entered the area, forcing them to hurry. The Marauder arrives, and is forced into battle with Garrus Vakarian, who is leading a team of Turians commandos to hold off any attackers. Garrus is slightly disturbed by fighting a indoctrinated Turian, and is brought down by it after a devastating battle. Upon his death, he drops a recording talking of his love for Tali, and of the future he had planned for her and him, and his iconic sniper rifle, which the player can choose to wield. Deeply heartbroken by Garrus's death, Tali and her quarian troops stay behind, doing battle with the Marauder and its forces. Throughout the fight, Tali will shout things like "This is for Garrus!" alongside her memetic battle cries with Chikkita vas Paus. Despite her best efforts, Tali falls as well, and is personally executed by the Marauder when it shoots her through the visor with a pistol, before storming off after Kaidan/Ashley and the remnants of their squad. Kaidan/Ashley, Liara, and EDI reach the entry way to the Catalyst, only to be blocked by the Illusive Man much like Shepard was. The Illusive Man, having none of the respect for Shepard's successor that he had for Shepard, orders his troops to kill the group, but the Marauder intervenes, with its troops fighting its way past Cerberus and Systems Alliance marines led by David Anderson, who arrived late after fighting his way past the Marauder's troops on the outside. Liara and EDI stay behind to hold off the Marauder and Cerberus, and the Illusive Man is once again killed with a headshot. After wiping out numerous enemies, The Marauder crushes EDI's head, snaps Liara's neck, and shoots Anderson in the stomach, leaving him to bleed out, before going after the Catalyst alone. The Marauder finally finds the Catalyst, alone and talking with a badly injured Kaidan/Ashley just as they are about to make their choice. The Catalyst vanishes upon detecting the Marauder, leaving Kaidan/Ashley to try and fight it off. Invigorated by the power of the nearby Reapers as they wipe out the straggling remnants of the resisting fleets, the Marauder overpowers Kaidan/Ashley and badly injures them. A cutscene shows them crawling towards the option that will destroy the Reapers, only to be held down by the Marauder just inches away, and shot through the skull. As the Catalyst realizes its defeat and ensuing destruction, the Reapers wipe out the Citadel and the fleet, effectively destroying the galaxies last hope. As the credits roll, we see an unknown species find Liara's beacon detailing the story of Shepard, the Reapers, and what must be done to stop them. So, any thoughts on the idea or anything I could do better? Opinions? Feel free to comment away. (Yes, I'm aware the pictures look awkward with the paragraphs.) Category:Blog posts